Flores en los pulmones
by Crimela
Summary: Confesó sus verdaderos sentimiento; y la respuesta fueron flores saliendo de su boca. Hanahaki disease.


Hola.

Free! y sus series no me pertenecen.

* * *

Advertencias: La enfermedad del amor no correspondido: Hanahaki.

Eventos sobrenaturales sin ninguna explicación.

* * *

.

.

"Los dientes de león ya están floreciendo en la carretera. Ese día los estudiaron en clases. Son plantas perennes. Pensaba que simplemente se marchitaban después de que la pelusa se soplara, pero se mantenían vivos en invierno sólo con sus hojas y raíces. Es más, esas raíces llegan a ser muy profundas. Tal vez su fuerza para seguir viviendo incluso después de ser pisadas provienen de esa obstinada vitalidad. Al mirarlo así, el nombre en inglés del diente de león tiene sentido. Significa "los colmillos de un león", ya que son mucho más fuertes de lo que parecen. Como Makoto. Pensó que el diente de león se asemejaba bastante a la personalidad de Makoto, quien es más fuerte de lo que parece".

Capítulo 1, Jump, High Speed 2

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flores en los pulmones**

.

Resumen: El amor tiene muchas formas y medidas, a Makoto le bastaba solo un poco.

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

 **.**

Makoto confesó sus sentimientos cuando estaba en primer año de secundaria. En el momento, se sintió bien: había pasado días duros, confundido y con dolor por su esfuerzo de alejarse de Haruka, atormentándose por no ser capaz de entender sus propios sentimientos.

Sin embargo, el agua era lo que necesitaban. Al menos, lo que él necesitaba para encontrar su respuesta.

Makoto aceptó sus verdaderos sentimientos: amaba nadar y, también, amaba a su mejor amigo: Haru. Decirlo en voz alto fue tan natural como despertar. Haru era una constante en su vida, siempre había estado a su lado, e intentar evadirlo, forzar un cambio en su relación, no le hacía ningún bien. Además, sus ganas de nadar y de disfrutar en el agua eran emociones más fuertes que cualquier miedo.

Ser sincero con sus sentimientos, aceptarlos y confesarlos a Haruka le dieron paz, se sintió mejor consigo mismo, se sintió aceptado por el agua y, sí, por un momento pensó que Haruka debería darle una mejor respuesta a su declaración, pero no le dedicó muchos pensamientos, sabía que Haru sería amable con él.

Esa misma noche, cuando iban de regreso a sus casas, corriendo juntos agarrados de la mano, ocurrió el primer síntoma: sin embargo, fue un pétalo tan pequeño que no le prestó atención, pensó que había sido alguna basura que la brisa llevó. En la mañana, justificó la tos por haberse mojado tan tarde.

Su madre, aunque molesta por la escapada que habían hecho, lo convenció de que no asistiera a clases, y aceptó porque Haruka tampoco asistiría; y a media mañana lo agradeció, porque después de un ataque de tos inusual para un simple resfrío escupió un pequeño racimo de flores blancas: espireas, también conocidas como Corona de Novia.

Con sumo cuidado, escondió las flores bajo su almohada, inseguro de cómo habían llegado a su boca. Sin embargo, bastó alzar la vista a la ventana de su habitación para saber de qué se trataba.

Flores estaban creciendo en sus pulmones.

Esas flores, pequeñas y apiñadas, blancas y frágiles, eran la respuesta de Haruka a su confesión: Haru no correspondía sus sentimientos. Su amor no era correspondido.

Descubrir la verdad no fue fácil. Apenas era un niño, que hacía tan solo unos días, había estado esforzándose por convertirse en un adulto. Después de una noche tan mágica y divertida como la noche anterior, no quería volver a estar confundido, no quería alejarse de Haru, no quería el dolor que eso le causaba.

Además, Haruka le había dicho que nadarían juntos, y eso era suficiente.

Ese día, tosió. Tosió mucho, y guardó bajo la almohada todas sus flores, porque eran blancas, estaban juntas en pequeños racimos y eran suyas.

Pensó en cómo decirles a sus padres; y eso le causó que escupiera no ya las pequeñas Coronas de Novia, que eran suaves, sino una rosa, que también tenía espinas. Sus padres debían preocuparse por sus hermanos pequeños, así que pensó que, por ellos, guardaría el secreto; después de todo, ¿qué tan grave podía ser? Haruka era su mejor amigo, su enfermedad no podía ser tan grave, si Haruka lo quería, aunque fuera solo como amigo.

Consciente de que sus preocupaciones podrían ocasionarle que escupiera otra rosa, decidió salir de su habitación, convenció a su madre de que se sentía mejor y de que se aseguraría de que Haruka se hubiese tomado el consomé de pollo que había preparado temprano. El plan funcionó, salvo por el ataque de tos que sufrió al salir, y que lo obligó a tirar las florecillas blancas en la pecera de la entrada, para que sus hermanos no descubrieran que flores salían de su boca.

—Hermano mayor, no sabía que los peces comían flores—exclamó su hermanita pequeña, observando curiosa la pecera, y Makoto aprovechó para visitar a su amigo.

o.O.o.

El amor tiene muchas formas y medidas, a Makoto le bastaba solo un poco; y por eso, porque Haru lo quería, su enfermedad no se agravó, a pesar de que en cuatro años hubo episodios dolorosos, tantos que Haruka se acostumbró a que Makoto le regalara flores.

Lo cierto es que, a veces, Makoto escupía una flor cuando iba a verlo, por las mañanas. Era una suerte que Haruka estuviera en el baño, la mayoría de las veces; pero, de vez en cuando, a Makoto no le daba tiempo de esconder la flor: azaleas, peonías y crisantemos.

Haruka nunca pensó que los regalos de Makoto fueran motivo de sospechas. Makoto desde pequeño buscaba flores para su tributo, y que el lugar donde había enterrado los peces siempre tuviera alguna flor, para Haru solo era prueba de lo considerado y sensible que Makoto era.

Además, la familia Tachibana nunca se preocupó por las flores que su hijo recolectaba.

El día siguiente al relevo que nadaron con Rin, y que los descalificó, Makoto padeció un ataque severo de flores. Al despertar, su cama estaba cubierta de flores, de distintos colores y aromas.

Por varios minutos, languideció en su cama, sin ganas de levantarse, sin ganas de recogerlas. Al principio, había amado cada una de sus flores, porque su cuerpo las producía, porque eran las señales de su corazón; pero se hacía cada día más difícil lidiar con ellas. Ya no había diferencia para él entre el brote sangriento de una rosa con espinas o la rapidez con la que se escapaban de su boca los pétalos de cerezo. El dolor era el mismo.

Sus hermanos pequeños golpearon su puerta, contándole que Haru había ido a visitarlo, se levantó y presuroso escondió las flores lo mejor que pudo.

La tensión de los últimos meses, por la influencia que Rin causaba en Haru, había desaparecido por completo. Makoto sonrió alegre cuando vio alegría en Haru; y su tos fue leve, y aunque no le gustaba se volvió a tragar el pétalo de girasol, esos eran los únicos que por ser largos y delgados, se podía tragar.

Sus hermanos hicieron alboroto, alegando que tenían muchos días de no compartir con Haru. Makoto trató de tranquilizarlos y recordarles buenos modales, pero Haru los consintió.

Makoto diría que fue cuestión de segundos, pero en realidad tardó varios minutos en una conversación telefónica con Nagisa para ponerse de acuerdo en los planes de la tarde, con lo que Ran y Ren tuvieron tiempo de sobra para llevar a Haru hasta la habitación de su hermano y pedirle que les hiciera coronas de flores.

—¿Quieres una corona? Haru sabe hacerlas—exclamaron los niños cuando Makoto entró, y los vio: Ren se había inclinado por una corona en tonos blancuzcos, la de Ran incluía florecillas amarillas y verdes, y la de Haru estaba hecha de Espuela de Caballero y hepáticas.

Eran sus flores, sus lirios, sus peonías, sus velos de novia, sus espuelas de caballero. Las mismas flores de las cuales había renegado hacía unos minutos: eran los colores y aromas que atormentaban su vida y que le recordaban su condena. Ese amor que no tenía a dónde ser dirigido, ahora decoraba la cabeza de la persona que amaba.

Ante el silencio, que también preocupó a Ren y Ran, Haru como adulto responsable, dijo:

—Estaban ahí—Señaló con la mano, bajo la cama—. ¿Las necesitabas para algo?

Ran y Ren se removieron incómodos: les gustaban mucho sus coronas y las flores, pero no pararon un instante a pensar por qué Makoto las tenía.

—No, no—respondió Makoto, la sonrisa construyéndose en su rostro—. Están muy lindas—susurró, arrodillándose en el suelo para estar a la altura de su hermana que estaba sentada en la cama.

—¿Por qué tenías tantas?—preguntó Haru, mientras los dedos de Makoto recorrían los pétalos húmedos de los lirios.

—Me parecieron bonitas…—Fue la vaga respuesta.

En la escuela, habían estudiado las flores, debían observarlas y hacer bocetos. Se trató de un curso que Haru disfrutó enormemente, no tanto por lo que pudiera aprender de las flores, sino porque en aquella época tenía por costumbre pensar en cómo se sentiría un árbol de cerezo cuyas raíces estaban bajo el suelo que los niños pisaban; qué pasaría con las espireas si estuvieran solas; si era posible que un membrillo que había florecido tempranamente se sintiera fuera lugar.

Haruka no había prestado suficiente atención en clases, no era capaz de identificar todas las flores que Makoto le había regalado o que había visto en el jardín de los Tachibana, y reconocía que muchas veces había dejado a Makoto escapar sin preguntarle; sin embargo, recordaba muy bien que las camelias florecían en invierno.

—Esto es una camelia—dijo una tarde cuando abrió la puerta de su casa antes de Makoto tocara, y lo encontró con una flor roja en las manos, que le ofreció como regalo. Era una escena usual, cotidiana, casi; pero la primavera estaba terminando—. Estamos en primavera. Las camelias solo florecen en invierno—agregó, mientras sus dedos finos la acariciaban.

—Tal vez no sea una camelia.

—Las estudiamos en la escuela—repuso Haru, sin moverse de la puerta, sin permitir que Makoto entrara—. Además, no es la primera vez que me das una camelia. La vez anterior también fue en primavera.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Estás seguro, Haru-chan?

—Makoto—insistió.

—No sé, Haru. Solo la encontré.

—No entiendo… ¿Dónde la conseguiste? Además, está fría.

—¿No deberías decir gracias, y listo?

Nunca, en la historia de la vida de Makoto y Haruka, Makoto había usado ese tono de voz, esa expresión y esas palabras para hablarle a Haru. Los dos fueron conscientes del cambio; Haru retrocedió un paso, y Makoto quiso disculparse, pero le sobrevino la tos.

Podía sentir el capullo de una flor en su garganta, tratando de salir.

Escondió su cabeza en el antebrazo, como les habían enseñado que debían evitar la tos, y con la mano libre arrugó las tres camelias que había escupido.

Haru lo observó toser, sin moverse; observó con atención como Makoto escondía un puño cerrado tras la espalda.

—Lo siento, Haru. No quise decir eso.

—¿Estás bien?—Su voz fue más suave, sus ojos recorrían preocupado el rostro de Makoto, buscando señales, pero hacía tanto tiempo que pensaba en las señales, que no sabía qué debía buscar.

—Sí… Lo siento, de verdad—repitió.

Haru asintió, su mano estrechó con algo de fuerza la camelia, como si quisiera apoderarse de su energía para poder hablar.

—Buscaré un florero.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el interior de la casa, Makoto lo siguió despacio y se detuvo en la entrada a la sala principal. Siempre le había gustado la imagen de Haruka moviéndose con tanta seguridad en su propia casa, concentrado en pequeñas labores domésticas, que hacía con gran destreza.

En su puño, los delicados pétalos de las camelias se habían lastimado un poco, pero seguían siendo sus flores, y seguían siendo las flores de Haru. Caminó hacia la mesita, en la que también estaba un retrato de la abuela Nanase, y colocó las tres camelias junto a la que Haru había preparado.

—Gracias—dijo Haru, sin hacer más preguntas.

.O.o.O.

Hacía unas semanas, habían nadado en la piscina de la Secundaria Iwatobi cubierta de flores de cerezo, fue idea de Makoto, quien recordaba el deseo de Rin; y un día cualquiera el entrenamiento se vio interrumpido porque la piscina estaba cubierta de flores.

—Es hermoso—murmuró Rei, quien de un hábil salto salió de la piscina, para tener una mejor visión: los muchos colores de los pétales que flotaban plácidamente en las aguas translúcidas le parecieron una escena difícil de ver—. No hay tantas plantas cerca… ¿Cómo pudieron haber llegado hasta aquí?

—¡Mira, mira! Son tantas que hasta Mako-chan las tiene en la boca—exclamó Nagisa riéndose, y nadando rápido hacia la línea en la que Makoto practicaba su estilo.

—El inconveniente del nado de espalda es no poder ver lo que hay en el agua—murmuró Rei, absorto en la belleza de las flores.

Gou suspendió el entrenamiento y Makoto insistió en limpiar la piscina él mismo; Rei tuvo la impresión de que a pesar del trabajo de Makoto, la cantidad de flores no disminuía.

Por acercarse la fecha en que deberían dejar el Club de Natación, las prácticas se habían intensificado. Rin insistía con sus planes: quería saber si Haru se dedicaría a la natación de manera profesional, quería saber si Haru seguiría el camino que él ya había elegido.

El día del Festival, Haru se sintió harto de que Makoto también lo presionara. Cierto que llamó a Makoto entrometido, pero era lo único que podía hacer ante las dos confesiones que le hizo esa noche: le dijo una vez más que lo amaba y que se marcharía a Tokio.

Escapar a Australia con Rin, en ese momento, para todos parecía la mejor salida. Rin aprovechó para mostrarle a Haru algo nunca antes visto por él; Haru tuvo el tiempo para analizar con cuidado sus acciones; y Makoto evitó que descubrieran su enfermedad.

Para Makoto, ir a recoger a Haru al aeropuerto fue muy difícil. Por las noches, sofocaba su tos con las sábanas, para no despertar a su familia, y al despertar, había un jardín.

Tantas flores había escupido… Tanto amor se había escapado…

Gracias a Rin, tenía la información del vuelo, y aunque Haru no lo había pedido y demostraba con sus acciones que él tenía razón al llamarlo entrometido; toparlos en el aeropuerto era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Sin embargo, no creía ser capaz de moverse con aquella tos, con tantos pétalos saliendo de su boca.

Era la segunda vez que confesaba en voz alta sus sentimientos… y la paz, momentánea, de la primera declaración quedó sofocada en los espasmos y en los pétalos de los cerezos.

Sonrió, cálido, cuando divisó a Haru, y sintió que los latidos de su corazón crearon una nueva flor.

—Bienvenido a casa—dijo, y como de un suspiro, brotó de él una cipsela de diente de león.

Haruka lo atrapó en el aire.

—Estoy en casa—murmuró.

Rin intervino, y después de una breve conversación, mientras coordinaban el transporte que los llevaría al centro de natación, Makoto fue al baño. Desde afuera, podían oírlo toser.

—Espero que Makoto se encuentre mejor para las finales—dijo Rin.

Haruka tenía ganas de entrar.

Makoto no podía parar de toser.

Su tos nadó con ellos y lo acompañó en los preparativos de su vida universitaria en Tokio.

—Debo conseguir un trabajo—murmuró Makoto, mientras veía departamentos en las residencias para estudiantes.

—Puedes trabajar en una floristería—Sugirió su hermana.

—Sí, porque te gustan mucho las flores—Agregó Ren.

—Además, si ves una flor de loto o un lirio de agua te acordarás de nosotros—Sollozaron, al tiempo que una vez más se lanzaban a abrazarlo.

—Me acordaré siempre de ustedes—Les aseguró, acariciándoles la cabeza con cariño.

—¿Y de Haru?—preguntó Ren, sin poder aguantarse las lágrimas.

Makoto, entonces, dirigió sus ojos hacia su amigo, que estaba sentado entre varias cajas.

—Todas las flores de la primavera te recordarán a Haru—Intervino Ran, consciente del contacto visual atormentado entre los dos hombres: temía que la distancia afectara la relación de Haru y Makoto, tenía miedo de que si ellos cambiaban, Haru se alejaría también de Ren y ella.

—Si es invierno y no hay muchas flores, puedes buscar macarela—murmuró Ren, quien compartía el mismo miedo que su hermana.

Haru desvió la mirada primera, y Makoto retomó las caricias a sus hermanos; sin embargo, ellos no entendían nada de comunicación no verbal.

—Sería genial si hubiera una flor de macarela—Agregó Ren, y provocó una pequeña risa en Haru.

Los niños fueron llamados a comer, y aunque prometieron pasar la mayor parte de tiempo junto a Makoto, no podían descuidar la hora de la cena. Así que los muchachos aprovecharon para terminar de empacar y preparar los futones, porque Makoto no sabía, pero Haru pretendía cumplir la misma promesa que los gemelos.

—Esa tos…—Empezó Haru, indeciso de cómo abarcar un tema que lo había acompañado los últimos cinco años de su vida.

—No es nada grave, Haru.

—¿Sabes qué es?

—Sí.

—Makoto.

Sus futones estaban uno al lado del otro, en la desierta habitación de Makoto.

—Es mi culpa—reconoció Makoto.

—¿Por qué?—susurró Haru, y quiso tener la fuerza para recuperar el contacto físico que había entre ellos, hacía años, cuando Makoto tenía miedo de dormir solo, y movía su futón lo más cerca que pudiera al de Haru.

—Deseo cosas que no puedo alcanzar—confesó Makoto.

—¿Los Juegos Olímpicos?

En los labios de Makoto, se dibujó una sonrisa, y por primera vez desde que se acostaron, se giró hacia Haru. La mitad de su rostro sumido en las sombras de la noche.

—Eso no es imposible, Haru—Le dijo, escondiendo una risa—. Tú lo lograrás. Confío en ti.

—Si quisieras… tú también… Siempre has nadado conmigo, y… podrías.

Makoto, tan lleno de amor que se daba el lujo de escupir las flores más hermosas, detuvo a Haru.

—Gracias, Haru. Pero sé a lo que quiero dedicarme.

—¿Quieres más de lo que tienes?—insistió Haru.

Esta vez, la voz de Makoto escondía una risa frustrada.

—Lo sé, Haru, es ridículo. ¿Qué más podría querer? Mi familia, mis hermanos, la escuela va bien, tengo grandes amigos y… tú… A mí también me cuesta entender.

—¿Pero hay algo que podrías tener?

—Tengo todo lo que necesito—murmuró Makoto, ya con los párpados pesados.

—¿Pero podrías cambiar algo… para que sea mejor?

Makoto suspiró, con los ojos entrecerrados. Sentía la mirada inquieta y pendiente de Haru sobre él.

—Sería genial que el Club tuviera más miembros… o tener una piscina bajo techo, para nadar todo el año.

—O que la temperatura del mar no estuviera tan fría—Lo interrumpió Haru—. Eso es lo que yo diría… ¿Qué podría querer Makoto?

Makoto no respondió, y a las puertas del profundo sueño, que por años se había rehusado a acompañarlo por las noches, escuchó a Haru revelar que también estudiaría en Tokio.

No lo supo hasta el día siguiente, pero no salieron más flores de su boca.

..

Fin

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

En las novelas de High Speed, se habla mucho de flores. Es muy lindo. Como fan de las historias de amor no correspondido no podía quedarme sin publicar esto. ¿Qué pudo ser mejor? Supongo. Pero como la mayoría de mis fics de Free! se tratan de lo mismo, pues no le di muchas vueltas a los eventos con los que ya me hago rollos en otros fics.

Espero les haya gustado.

Saludos

n_ñ


End file.
